Falling for You
by Evie Malfoy
Summary: It's Hermione's final year at Hogwarts and she's head girl. She finds love where she least expects it... Draco/Hermione Romance... COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: The Dream

Title: Falling for you  
  
Author: Evie DuGrey  
  
Rating: PG-13 just for safety incase I wanna use it later  
  
Paring: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter except for this story and all my Tom Felton Posters (god he's hot)  
  
AN: I know it's a really short chapter, but they'll get bigger as I go on but if you don't review, they'll be no more!! Now, enough with my babblings, on with the story.  
Chapter One: The Dream  
It was another typical night for Hermione and she was having the same old dream: She was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts when a dementor appeared. She made a patronus and it zoomed away, but when he went to look at what her patronus looked like, all she could see was a human figure and they always shone so brightly, that she couldn't make out any features. And every night before the patronus disappeared, it walked up to her and said, in barely a whisper, 'Don't worry, you're safe with me.'  
  
Hermione awoke for the second time that night. Every night she had that dream and she still couldn't understand it. She had looked it up in her copy of Dreams: a dreamer's guide to the stars, but couldn't find anything like it. She'd even asked her best friend, Cho Chang's advice, but she had no idea what it meant either.  
  
She turned on the light and looked at her calendar. It was September the first. Today was the day she would be heading back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She thought about her previous year at Hogwarts. Harry and Cho had finally got together, with a little help from Ron and Hermione. Hermione had become quite close to Cho because Cho had been spending so much time with Harry anyway. Ron had worked up the courage to ask out Lavender, at the beginning of the year, and they had been going out ever since. That just left Hermione. Still single.  
  
She got out of bed and walked over to her trunk. She started to unpack and repack her things because she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep now. She was too awake. She stopped unpacking her things, when she got to her 'Head Girl' badge. It was a beautiful turquoise color with 'Head Girl' written in silver. She stared at it for a while and thought. She wondered who Head Boy was. With a bit of luck, maybe Harry or Ron had got it. She still hadn't told them about it yet. She just figured they had too much on their minds, what with Cho leaving Hogwarts and Ron's dad becoming the new Minister of Magic and all. *I'll tell them tomorrow*, she thought. Maybe they know who got head boy.  
  
She finished repacking her things and walked over to her mirror. She smiled as she remembered the fun she and Cho had had giving Hermione a makeover for her birthday. Her once thick, bushy hair was now straight and sleek and cut just below her shoulders. Cho had given Hermione a make-up kit and she had just perfected the way to put it on; natural, but pretty. She hadn't told the boys about that either.  
  
She walked back over to her bed and picked up her book; Hogwarts: a history, volume 2 and began to read and think about the coming day.  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want me to die a firey death? Actually no, don't answer the last one. But I'll tell you what you can do! You can visit that little blue button that says review because it's lonely, and I need reviews! Please. 


	2. Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express

**Title: **Falling for You

** Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title: **Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

** Disclaimer: **I only own this story line, and Tom Felton. :P I stole the 'shitting me' line from Sweet Home Alabama.

**Summary:** Hermione and the gang's 7th year at Hogwarts. Stuff's gonna happen. HG/DM. 

**A/N:** Sorry about the whole mum/mom thing. I'm australian so I say mum.

*____***= **Hermione thinking

Hermione was startled when her alarm clock went off three hours later. She looked across at her clock. 7 o'clock. She put down her book and went downstairs to have breakfast. As her parents were muggles, and it was against the law for Hermione to use magic, her family did most things the muggle way. In fact, they did just about everything the muggle way.

"Oh Hermione, honey how did you sleep? Would you like some pancakes?" Her mother asked eagerly, looking up from the stove.

"I didn't sleep too well actually," she replied, "and yes please, I would love some pancakes."

Her mother served her some breakfast and put it on the table. "I suppose it was probably just excitement. After all, you are going back to school today." 

Hermione felt her stomach tighten. She hadn't told her parents about the dreams she'd been having. *It's probably no big deal, and besides, they probably wouldn't understand it anyway.*

"Yeah, I guess." She said quickly. She looked across the table at her father, who was reading 'The Daily Prophet'. Her family had got a subscription to it at the beginning of the last year, after insisting that they at least know what's going on in the world that their daughter lived in for a good portion of the year. "Anything interesting Dad?" she asked curiously

He looked up from his paper and to Hermione. "No, not really, although that Rita Skeeter woman is still writing vicious things about the Ministry of Magic's work." He replied with a sigh.

"I thought she would have learnt her lesson after our little incident in fourth year." She said, referring to when she had found out that Rita Skeeter was an animagus and caught her.

"Yes well, you know what they say honey, a leopard can't change its stripes." He replied with a wink. Hermione was too tired to bother correcting her dad, and didn't want to embarrass his anyway.

"I suppose." She said and shrugged her fingers. "What time are we leaving for King's Cross?" she asked politely.

"Well, your train leaves at eleven and we want to have some time to see you off, so we figured we'd get there at about 10:30. Sound alright?"

She smiled. "Great." Hermione was looking forward to going home. _Home._ That's what it felt like for her now. When she was at Hogwarts, it felt so safe, so _right. _"I think I'll just go get dressed now." She said as she finished her pancakes. She walked upstairs and into her room. She looked through her wardrobe for something nice to wear. She wanted to make an impression today because of her new make over. *ARGH! I have nothing! Oooh that's nice.* She finally decided on a pair of caramel coloured cords, her Birkenstocks and a white mid-drift peasant top that showed her newly pierced belly button. Her hair lay loosely around her shoulders and she had big hoop earrings.

She looked at the clock. It was twenty past ten. She quickly applied some lip gloss, grabbed her trunk and Crookshanks and headed downstairs.

"Mum! Dad!" She hollered from the bottom of the stairs. "We'd better go now!"

"Now, now 'Mione, there's no need to yell." Her father said sternly.

"I'll get the car started shall I?" Her mother quickly cut in before there was an argument. "Have you got everything packed honey?" she asked.

"Everything."

"Good, now lets get a move-on!" Her father said, a little more cheerfully. 

The ride to Kings Cross was quiet and uneventful. When they got there, Hermione jumped out of the car and got her trunk from the back of the car and began to walk towards the barrier. As her parents were muggles, they couldn't get through the barrier, so she had to say goodbye to her parents in the muggle world (a/n. I don't know if that's true but it's convenient for my story) 

"Make me proud my little Head Girl!" Her father said encouragingly whilst giving her a hug. Hermione looked up at her mother. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong mum?" she asked, worried.

Her mother shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just, my little girl is all grown up! I'm going to miss you honey!" Hermione smiled at her mother and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Mum." She comforted. She looked at her watch. 10:55. "Well, I'd better hurry! The train will be leaving soon and I wouldn't want to miss it!" She gave her parents one last hug and started to walk away.

"Have a great year 'Mione! Don't let anyone get you down!" Her father called out encouragingly. She turned around to face him, smiled and nodded before casually leaning against the barrier and arriving at Platform 9 ¾.

She was greeted by the chatter of excited new witched and wizards and of course, the Hogwarts Express. Even though she rode on it every year, she was still excited to see the scarlet train, which would not only take them to Hogwarts, but to many new adventures in the year to come.

Hermione searched the crowd for a familiar face, but couldn't find anyone. She was startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She swivelled around to see Ron, Lavender and Harry.

"Oh hi!" she cried

Ron extended his hand. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Ron." He said in his most charming voice.

Hermione giggled. "It's me silly! Hermione!" 

Ron's jaw dropped. "You're shittin' me"

"Well, I've never quite got that saying but no I'm not shitting you Ron."

He looked her up and down once more before saying, "Wow 'Mione! You look… hot!" Hermione blushed and Ron got a slap from Lavender. He turned to face his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "but you're way hotter." Lavender rolled her eyes at his lame remark but kissed him anyway.

"Well I can see that you too are…" Hermione tried to find a word to describe it, "…busy."

"Ahem." Hermione turned to see Harry standing there looking very left out. She gave him a hug and giggled at the expression on his face. It was very similar to Ron's. "Well 'Mione… you've uhhh… changed."

Hermione smiled. "Cho did it. You like?"

Harry smiled too. "I love. That girlfriend of mine has got some talent! And you got Head Girl! Well done!"

"Yeah, well done 'Mione" Ron piped in

"Do you guys know who got Head Boy?" she asked, with her fingers crossed.

"Not me." Harry said.

"Neither." Ron replied. They were interrupted by the sound of the Hogwarts Express blowing it's horn.

"Well, we'd better get on."

"Yeah I suppose." They all gave their luggage to the driver and climbed onto the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down.

"So what did you guys get up to on the holidays?" Hermione attempted to start up conversation.

"Well, me and Harry went to the Quidditch World Cup. It was fantastic 'Mione! You should have seen the Chudley Cannons! They're in good form…" Hermione zoned out. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch and once they started, there was no way to stop them.

The train bustled along on the tracks. Harry and Ron were still talking about Quidditch and Hermione and Lavender were bored out of their brains. The train ride had been fairly uneventful so far, until Malfoy and his sidekicks decided to pay them a visit.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood. Having a nice little reunion are we?"

"Wow Malfoy, how original. How many times exactly have you called me Mudblood? It's getting pretty old." Hermione retorted quickly and smiled at the shocked look on his face. He hadn't expected them to say anything back. "If you haven't got anything else to say, could you please leave us alone?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him. *Score! Hermione- 1, Malfoy- 0*

"Well actually Granger, I do have something else to say. Professor McGonagall wants to see you in the front compartment. Head business."

"And why were you sent to get me?" she asked, dreading his answer. 

"As I said, official Head business." He said, sticking out his chest to make sure Hermione could see his 'Head Boy' badge and smirking. 

*AAAAAAHHHHHH! Okay, this isn't happening. I'm dreaming*

Draco noticed Hermione staring at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said and smirked even more. "Anyway, mustn't keep the professor waiting." He said and winked at her. He had to admit, she did look pretty hot this year. 

Hermione stood up and walked out of the compartment and followed Malfoy to the front compartment. When they got there, Hermione was pleasantly surprised.

"CHO!" She cried happily and hugged Cho. (a/n yeh I no they hug a lot in my fic) "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back to Hogwarts!"

"Does Harry know?"

"No, I thought I'd leave it as a surprise."

Hermione squealed with excitement. "But-"

"Ahem." Hermione blushed and turned to face the professor. 

"Sorry Professor."

"Quite alright." She responded and then looked at all the teens in the compartment. 

Hermione noticed another boy in the compartment and she recognised him as the old Head Boy, Tristan Landies: a slytherin. He had dark, black hair and amazing green eyes. She smiled at him, but he didn't return it. 

"Now, I guess you two are wondering why you're here." Professor McGonagall started, indicating to Draco and Hermione. "Well, this year, we have decided to bring in the old Heads of the School as well. They won't be Head Boy and Girl of course, but they will be assisting you to do your tasks and helping the other professors. As you will all be needing to do some joined duties, we've arranged for all four of you to have Head common room, with two separate dorms. Now I understand, there has been some conflict between all of your houses, but let me tell you now, if " there are any problems, we can elect new heads in a heart beat." She said sternly, especially looking at Hermione and Malfoy. "Okay?"

Nobody responded.

"Okay?" She replied a little more sternly.

Hermione nodded and so did Malfoy. She could hear him muttering something about his father under his breath. The train come to a halt.

"You shall be missing the feast, as I will have to show you to your new dormitories and explain to you a few of the rules. None of which are to be broken." She said glaring at Malfoy. "Come along."

Hermione went out of the compartment and followed Professor McGonagall past all the excited new first years and into the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione looked up at the castle. It was even more stunning than she'd remembered.

"Now, there are only a few rules. No getting out of bed out of hours, unless on prefect duties. No destructive behaviour. No tardiness on duties. And last and most importantly, no fighting." She explained quite calmly. "As you are heads, you are allowed to go in the corridors other students are not, but only on duties. Understood?"

There was a mumbled 'yes' from the group.

"Good. Now here is your portrait hole and common room. I'll leave it up to you from here. Just say a password to the portrait and it will become yours. Enjoy." She said and turned around and walked off.

Hermione looked at the portrait hole. It was a picture of an couple, dressed in old fashioned clothing. Hermione thought it looked quite romantic.

"Well, well, hello youngsters!" The man in the picture greeted. "I'm Sir Jack and this is my wife Lady Pearl. What is your password to be?"

"MALFOY'S HOT!" Draco yelled into the portrait and it swung open.

"Oh no you don't! Over my dead body am I saying that every time I want to go into my common room. Pick another password!" Hermione cried angrily

"I'm sorry little lady but the password has been chosen and this is it." Lady Pearl said politely. "Maybe you can change it another time. Have a lovely day." She said and smiled.

Hermione scowled and huffed into the common room, but she couldn't stay angry long once she'd seen their common room. It had beautiful timber walls and a fire burning in the hearth. It had couches, all the different colours of the houses. Hermione guessed, that just the common room alone was bigger than her entire house. 

"Wow." She whispered. The room had an enormous mirror on top of the mantle piece which made the room look even bigger. 

"Come on 'Mione, let's go check out our dorm!" Cho cried and ran in the direction of the door marked 'Girls'. Hermione ran after her. They opened the door and saw it. It had a black four-poster bed on each side of the room and a timber wardrobe. There was a massive window that covered the entire wall on one side and the room had a beautiful white sheepskin carpet.

Hermione gasped. It was beautiful. She jumped up onto her bed and sunk into the beautiful comfort. She breathed in a massive breath and sighed. "It's good to be home."

A/N More soon if u review please!

***Evie DuGrey***


	3. Chapter Three: Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I only own Landies. And the story line. And the clock actually does exist.  
  
*_____*= Hermione thinking.  
  
An. Sorry I took so long to update. I've had all my mid-year tests to study for and I've actually got a lot of homework I should be doing right now so aren't you just incredibly special! Please review, but no flames please.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Rude awakenings  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Oink, Oink, Oink. I'm a perky piggy. Oink, Oink, Oink." Hermione rolled over and threw a pillow at her 'barn animal' alarm clock. She mentally cursed herself for bringing it and then charming it to work at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hmmm, mph, turn it off 'Mione!" Cho mumbled from across the room. She smiled at her friend and rolled over once more to look out the floor-to- ceiling window. The sun was up, giving them a beautiful view of the Hogwarts grounds and the Forbidden Forest. She looked back at her semi- broken alarm clock, which was now lying on the floor, next to her bed.  
  
"Oh crap Cho, it's nearly eight o'clock. We're going to be late for breakfast. Come on Chang! Get up!" Hermione jumped out of her bed and went to her wardrobe to get her robes out. She threw on a black mini skirt and a scarlet singlet top under robes, as she was allowed to wear anything she wanted under her robes this year.  
  
Cho was slowly getting up and doing the same. "Why do we have to get up so EARLY?" she complained.  
  
"Come on Cho, if you hurry up, you'll get to see Harry!" she said encouragingly.  
  
At this, Cho was speeding through her wardrobe, put on some random clothes under her robes and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Hermione quickly put on her make-up and ran after Cho. They brushed their teeth together and walked back into the common room.  
  
"Do you reckon the guys are awake?" Cho asked. A snore from their dorm told them, they were most definitely not.  
  
Hermione and Cho grinned evilly. "Payback on Malfoy for the password!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Yeah, I owe Landies some serious payback too!" Cho joined in on the fun.  
  
"Let's go!" they said in unison. They slowly tip-toed to the boy's door and Hermione whispered to Cho, "I'll get Malfoy, you get Landies." Cho grinned evilly once more. She quietly opened the door and the two girls crept into the boys' dorm. The room was much the same as theirs except it had more of a Slytherin feel to it. They crept up beside the boys' beds and stood right next to their heads. Cho counted to three on her fingers and then they went for it.  
  
"WAKE UP GUYS!" They screamed into their ears. They two boys immediately awoke, with a terrified expression on their faces. Cho and Hermione were laughing hysterically on the floor. The boys' scared expression soon turned to anger and they climbed out of bed.  
  
"What the HELL?" Tristan cried.  
  
Malfoy joined in too. "Yeah, why the hell are you in our room and why in Merlin's name did you wake us up?!"  
  
This just made the girl's laugh harder. But, instead of replying, they simply stood up, waved to the boys and walked out. But before leaving Hermione turned around and winked at Malfoy. "Good look Malfoy." She said, referring to his bare chest. He gave her an evil glare and the girls' finally left the room.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see the look on their faces!" Cho cried happily.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't it hilarious!"  
  
"Oh no." Cho stopped laughing.  
  
"What is it Cho?"  
  
"You do realize that they're going to get us back some how don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but that was worth it." Cho smiled.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" The two girls started giggling again and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
As soon as they got there, Cho immediately found Harry and sprinted over to him. He had his back to her so she put her hands over his eyes and whispered in his ear "Guess who?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Cho?" he said in disbelief. She took her hands off his eyes and sat on his lap.  
  
"You better believe it!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"But. you graduated last year!"  
  
Cho and Hermione explained the whole story to the boys and Lavender, but when they got to the part about having to share a common room with Malfoy, the boys faces dropped.  
  
"I swear Cho, if he does anything to you, just tell me and I'll wipe him out!" Harry said protectively.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione, you too. If he lays a finger on you, just tell us." Ron joined in.  
  
Hermione smiled at her friends' protectiveness. "We'll be fine." She reassured them.  
  
The group happily munched on breakfast, laughing and joking about the things they'd gotten up to over the summer.  
  
"How are Fred and George going?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Well, their new joke shop in Hogsmeade is a major success. They've sold heaps of stuff already. Mind you, Mum's not too happy about it, but she's getting used to it."  
  
"Well, say hello to them for me next time you see them."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Four owls swooped into the great hall, each carrying seven parcels. Each owl dropped every parcel at a different house table and then flew out again.  
  
"Oh, these must be the new timetables. A package for every year!" Hermione explained. She grabbed the package marked '7th years' and handed out the schedules to all her friends.  
  
"Oh no." Ron's face dropped.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Lavender asked sweetly.  
  
"We've still got Potions with the Slytherins. In fact, we've got double potions first up this morning! Could things suck any more?"  
  
"Well actually, I have to help Snape with that class, so it won't be all that bad!" Cho said, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, that must suck for you, but it's good for me!" He kissed her on the cheek and Cho blushed.  
  
"Oh no! We're late guys! Quickly, we're going to have to run!" Hermione exclaimed and the group got up and ran all the way to the dungeons.  
  
They burst in the door. "10 points of each of your houses for being tardy. And even Head Girl! My, my, that isn't a very good example is it?" Snape said slimily.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously and went to an empty desk.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, today we will be working on the Petitely potion. Now does anyone know what this-" Snape didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, Malfoy walked through the door and casually strode towards the empty seat next to Hermione. "Mister Malfoy, may I ask why you are late to my class?"  
  
"I overslept." He said simply.  
  
"A further 10 points from Miss Granger and Miss Chang for not waking up Mister Malfoy." He smirked.  
  
"But we did!" Hermione cried angrily.  
  
"Make that 20 for back-chatting." He gave Hermione a 'I'm-so-much-better- than-you' smirk. Hermione felt like vomiting.  
  
The rest of the lesson was fairly uneventful, apart from Neville burning a hole in his cauldron. The day dragged by slowly and Hermione was glad to get back to her common room at the end of the day. She grabbed her favorite muggle book, 'Romeo and Juliet' and began to read.  
  
A/N Sorry about this chapter, it's just a filler to keep the story moving. But didn't you guys just get the best mental image of Draco topless? I put that in just for your enjoyment. 


	4. Chapter Four: Pom Poms and Soccer Balls

Title: Falling for you  
  
Author: Evie DuGrey  
  
Rating: PG-13 just for safety incase I wanna use it later  
  
Paring: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter except for this story and all my Tom Felton Posters (drool)  
  
Authors Note: Umm nothing much to say other than thanks to my reviewers and I know I took forever to update, but I've been really busy! Please review but no flames please!  
  
*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S (see theyre snakes!)  
  
It was the third week of classes and Harry, Ron and Hermione were headed towards the Muggle Studies classroom, as it was mandatory for 7th years to take it. Unfortunately, Muggle Studies was another one of the classes that Gryffindor shared with the Slytherins.  
  
"Oh goodie! Muggle studies with the Slytherins! What fun!" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Oh and that's not all we have to look forward to! We're lucky enough to have double potions after lunch!" Harry joined in.  
  
"Wow, that Snape really makes my heart go boom, boom, boom" Ron said. Hermione laughed at her friends' antics, as they walked down the corridors.  
  
"Oh I totally agree Ron! Isn't he just the best!" Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face. The boys looked at her as if she was an alien and finally she gave in and burst out laughing. "You. should. have. seen. your. ha ha. faces!" Hermione stuttered between giggles.  
  
Harry and Ron smiled too and shook their heads. "I really thought you were serious 'Mione! You scared me!" Harry said as they finally reached the class room.  
  
They walked in and took their usual seats in the middle, just in time to see Professor McWilliams come in and begin the lesson.  
  
"Okay now class. Settle, settle." She said wearily, and silence fell over the classroom. "As a part of a new unit, Muggle games and recreation, each of you will be participating in a muggle activity. Boys will be playing muggle soccer and girls will be doing muggle cheerleading for the boys' soccer game. You will need to do a bit of research on your activity and then, you will do it. For example, if you're playing soccer then you and the rest of your group that pick out soccer learn how to play, train, design uniforms and then you will play a game of muggle soccer. You will be marked on this and it will be 75% if your final grade for this unit. You will each need to come and pick up a package from up the front here. It will contain the questions and information on the essay you will need to write afterwards. So, everyone please come up and get a package, Boys on the left, Girls on the right. Oh, and you will need to get a package, that is your house colors. Well, up you come." She said with a smile. "And another thing, for each house and activity, there will be a captain. One package from each category will have a letter inside, explaining your duty as a captain."  
  
Hermione walked up to the front and grabbed a scarlet colored package from the right side of the table. She had seen cheerleading in the muggle world before, and thought it was a bit tarty, but it looked like a bit of fun too.  
  
She walked back to the table where Harry and Ron sat. She opened up her package and started to look through the contents until she came across a piece of paper titled 'DUTIES OF A CAPTAIN' *YES*, Hermione thought. If she was going to have to do cheerleading, she may as well be captain and do a good job.  
  
She turned to Harry and Ron. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"I'm captain of the soccer team." Harry said, beaming. Harry was a major fan of the English soccer team, after he had seen them play on TV once at the Dursleys'. "What about you 'Mione?"  
  
"I'm captain of the Gryffindor cheerleading squad!" She replied, beaming back at Harry.  
  
"Are we going to kick some serious Slytherin ass or what 'Mione?"  
  
"We sure are!" She laughed at the expression on Ron's face. He looked so lonely. "Hey Ron, what's wrong? I mean, I thought you'd be happy to know that they'll be lots of pretty Gryffindors in short skirts, cheering for us at the game!" Hermione playfully punched Harry in the arm and looked at Ron. He seemed much happier now.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think about that yet actually. Thanks Harry!" He said, now looking nearly as happy as Hermione and Harry.  
  
Hermione shook her head at the two. "You're hopeless."  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "But you love us for it." He said, smirking.  
  
Hermione shook her head again and walked off to see if she could find out who had gotten captains for the Slytherin teams. She walked over to Lavender and sat down beside her.  
  
"I got captain!" She said happily to Lavender.  
  
"Congrats."  
  
"Do you know about the Slytherins?"  
  
"Well judging by that little display over there, I'd say Ferret Boy and Parkinson got captains." Lavender said, pointing to where Malfoy was smirking like mad and Pansy was squealing with delight.  
  
"Heh. Yeah." There was a bit of a silence. "So, are you going to help me design our uniforms?" She asked excitedly, "It's one of my tasks as captain."  
  
Lavender beamed. "Of course I'll help! You want to start tonight?" She asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not. You can come to the Head Common room before dinner tonight if you want." She suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sure! I'll be there!"  
  
"Great, well I suppose I'll see you there then!" She said and walked back over to Harry and Ron, in time to hear the bell ring for the end of class. She quickly filed out of the classroom and headed to her next class.Arithmancy,  
  
As she didn't have it with Harry and Ron, she said her goodbyes and began to walk to class. As was walking down the corridors she suddenly felt her foot go into a (random) pothole on the floor and she fell over. Her ankle hurt like hell and she looked up to see an arm out stretched to help her up. She took the hand, without looking at who it was and was shocked when she was finally up and saw her rescuer's face.  
  
"Malfoy?" She asked, in semi-disbelief. "You are aware of the fact the you just helped me right?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you looked like you needed some help." He said, looking at the ground.  
  
She smiled at him. "Well, thanks anyway." She said and walked off again, as did Malfoy, and Hermione was starting to think that Malfoy was not such a bad egg after all.  
  
S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S  
  
AN: YAY! Finally I updated again! Sorry about the long wait, I've had a lot of homework and studying to do lately. But anyway, please review and no flames please! Also thanks to lana-la-banana, mICKEY, tomfeltonluver, RaeAnn, Cute-Kitty, AlienSmile13 and fergiaj for reviewing! It means a lot to me! And also, to anyone who complained about the limelight thing, it was just my opinion, but I changed the summary anyway! 


	5. Chapter Five: Acting and Pillow Fights

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Five: Acting and Pillow Fights

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story line, and Tom Felton. :P and Landies. And Lady Pearl. And Sir Jack. Wow! I do own a lot actually!

**Summary:** Hermione and the gang's 7th year at Hogwarts. Stuff's gonna happen. HG/DM. 

**A/N:** Wow, that has got to be my quickest update yet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter (even though I hardly got any reviewsL) and enjoy this one. Oh yeah, thanks for the new story idea Kimmie and happy birthday! 

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S**

As soon as Charms, which was the last class of the day had finished, Lavender and Hermione walked together to the Head Common Room, ready to design the cheerleading outfits.

When they got to the portrait hole, they were greeted by Lady Pearl. 

"Good afternoon Lady Pearl. Why are you alone? Where is Sir Jack?"

Lady Pearl smiled at the two young ladies and replied, "He's gone off to play with Sir Cadogan, but he should be back shortly. Password?"

Hermione blushed and whispered "Malfoy's hot."

Lady Pearl shook her head and said, "What was that darling? Speak up."

"Malfoy's hot." She said, a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I still can't hear you."

"Oh for god sakes! Malfoy's hot!" She said, impatiently, loud enough for Lavender to hear.

"What!?" She asked, shocked.

"Don't ask." Hermione and Lavender stepped into the Common Room and Hermione got out some parchment and they began to design the outfits.

One hour and several sketches later, Hermione and Lavender had finally come up with a final draft. (A/N You'll find out what it looks like at the match!) 

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh, come on Lavender, we'd better hurry or we'll be late for dinner." She rolled up the parchment and put it in her book bag and the two girls walked out of the portrait hole and down to Dinner.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S**

After dinner, Hermione walked back to the Head common room but walked in on a rather disturbing sight. Draco and Pansy were on the couch and Pansy was practically raping Draco, and he didn't look like he was enjoying it at all. He was trying to push the girl off, but she just thought he meant to go further.

Draco saw Hermione walk into the common room and caught her eye. When Pansy began to move down his neck, he looked at Hermione with a scared expression and mouthed the words 'Help me!' 

*Awww, he looks so helpless there. Maybe I should help him, after all I do owe him from this morning's incident.* Not only Hermione's looks had changed over summer, but so had her attitude. She wasn't little bookworm Granger anymore, no siree. If she was going to help Malfoy, she was at least going to have a little fun doing it. 

She walked over to the couch and winked at Draco, trying her best not to smile. She put on an extremely high-pitched voice and tried to sound upset.

"Oh my god! Drakey-poo, is that you? Are you cheating on me? Because I thought you said you loved me! Why, if I found out that you didn't really love me anymore, I'd just die Drakey I'd just DIE!" She cried, putting emphasis on the word 'die'.

She almost laughed at the expression on both their faces. Draco was looking at her with admiration and trying not to smirk, and Pansy, well Pansy's face was a mixture of sadness and stupidness.

Hermione put her hand to her forehead as though she was going to faint and started to pretend to cry and ran up to her room and slammed the door, but as soon as she was sure they weren't look at her anymore, she opened her door just a crack to see what was going on outside.

She had opened it just in time to see the show start.

Pansy literally jumped off Draco and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Is that true Drakey? Did you tell the little Mudblood that you loved her?" Hermione ignored the fact that she had called her a Mudblood; in fact, it had almost become a bit of a nickname. Not one that Hermione particularly liked, but all the same, she got called it so much that it almost was a nickname. 

Draco looked at Pansy, not sure what to say. He looked a bit guilty and managed to stutter "Yes… well… the thing about that is…"

"You did! Didn't you? Why her Drakey? Why not me?" she cried hysterically and ran out of the common room.

Hermione opened her door fully and stepped out. She walked over to the couch Draco was sitting on and sat down next to him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Nice work Granger but Drakey-poo?" He asked, smirking.

Hermione laughed. "Hey, I got rid of her didn't I?"

Draco laughed too. "Yeah, I suppose you did. But she's going to blab all around Slytherin about this you know."

"So? Who's going to believe her? Why was she here anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. I was just sitting here in the common room, reading and she came barging in. She must have found out the password or something. She just started straddling me and I couldn't get the skank off!"

Hermione looked at Draco. He looked truly terrified. She laughed and said, "Well, she must have heard one of us saying the," Hermione paused at this point and coughed before continuing, " 'password'."

Draco smirked. There was silence for about a minute until Draco spoke up again

He smirked and mimicked Hermione, "I'd just die Drakey! I'd just die!"

THWACK! A pillow had hit Draco right in the face. Hermione stuck out her tongue and laughed.

Drack smiled mischievously. "You're gonna pay for that." He grabbed the pillow Hermione had thrown at him and piffed it back at Hermione. Hermione raised her arms with the pillow in her hands, ready to hit Draco, but he was too quick. He had the element of surprise and he tickled her under the arms and she fell over, laughing hard. 

As soon as she was down, Draco started tickling her even more. He had her pinned down and Hermione was trying to fight back but her ribs her started hurting from laughing so hard. "Ha, Ha. Stop. Ha, Ha. It. Ha, Ha. I, Ha. Ha. SURENDER!" 

Draco laughed and stopped tickling her, but he didn't get off her. Their eyes locked and they stayed like that for a moment. Draco began to lean in. *Oh my god, what's happening? Oh god, he's going to kiss me!* Hermione's heart was beating so fast, she was scared that Draco could hear it. She tilted her head up and their lips met. 

It was a slow and passionate kiss, and Hermione's body felt like it was on fire. There were sparks flying through every part of her body. No kiss with Krum had ever felt like this. No, she had kissed him because she had to, but with Draco, it was her choice and it was pure bliss.

After what seemed like ages, they finally broke apart, and the realizations hit Hermione. She had just pashed her best friends' enemy *Wait, isn't he supposed to be my enemy too?* Draco looked kind of guilty too, but Hermione could tell that he had enjoyed it too.

"Draco… we shouldn't have… Harry… Ron… You, Slytherin… Me, Gryffindor… I'm sorry." Hermione let the tears fall down her face and she ran to her dorm, shutting the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and sat down, letting the silent tears fall freely down her face. As she cried, Hermione got the feeling that that stumble she had had that morning wasn't going to be the only type of falling she was going to be doing that year.

**A/N** Sorry! I know, I know, Hermione shouldn't have ran but don't worry, my story will DEFINETLY have a Hermione/Draco ending! This chapter was a bit korny, but I'll try and improve next time! Review please but no flames!


	6. Chapter Six: Pyramids

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Six: Pyramids

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Is it really necessary to do this EVERY chapter? Well, this chapter I want to thank morgish for the whole pyramid idea! Thanks!

**Summary:** Hermione and the gang's 7th year at Hogwarts. Stuff's gonna happen. HG/DM. 

**A/N:** I know, I'm sorry about the whole running away thing but there is a bit more HG/DM this chapter!!! Sort of… Also thanks to my reviewers! Which wasn't actually a lotL but ne way please still review! 

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

Hermione awoke the next day, still sitting against the door and remembered the events if the previous night, and realized that she had cried herself to sleep.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her face was tear-stained. She took out her wand and did a few charms on her face to make it look normal again and looked over to Cho's bed to find it empty.

She took her time getting ready, as it was Saturday. She put on a pair of short denim hotpants and a white peasant top, because she didn't have to wear her robes on the weekends. She put on a bit of mascara and a pair of Birkenstocks and walked out of her door.

Cho was sitting on the couch with a blanket around her and a cup of cocoa in her hands. Hermione noticed that she was wearing one of Harry's shirts. She walked over and sat in the armchair next to the couch Cho was sitting on, which coincidently happened to be the Slytherin-coloured on. 

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked Cho.

"Well, I came in late last night after my date with Harry and when I came to our dorm, I couldn't open the door and I just figured that you'd locked it so I wouldn't wake you up so I grabbed a blanket and just camped out here."

"Okay. So why are you wearing Harry's t-shirt?"

Cho blushed. "Well, umm you see… I kind of left mine in Harry's dorm, and you locked the door!" 

Hermione tried to hide the look on her face.

"Oh yeah, I when I came in last night, Malfoy was in here but he was just sitting near the fire staring into it. It was kinda depressing. I almost felt sorry for him."

*He was sad?* Hermione once again tried to hide her guilt. "Umm, yeah well he broke up with Pansy yesterday."

"Oh." Cho said simply. "So are you looking forward to the first cheerleading practise for the term?"

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh crap Cho! You could have reminded me earlier! I'm going to be late!" She got up and started to rummage her things together.

Cho smiled cheekily and said, "Well, I hope you have fun at practise, now that you've FINALLY unlocked the door, I think I'm going to go catch up on a bit of sleep I lost last night."

"Hey don't blame it on me! It's not my fault you and Harry were being ronky bonky last night!" Hermione smiled triumphantly and grabbed the last of her stuff and ran out of the common room.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Hermione said, trying to use as much enthusiasm as she could muster, to the other Gryffindor girls while running on to the Quidditch pitch, where all the muggle studies 7th year students were practising for the game. "Umm well, if any of you didn't know, I'm going to be our captain. And I have full intentions that we are going to kick some Slytherin ass!" 

There was a cheer from the crowd and Hermione smiled. "So let's get to it! I know a few chants, does anyone else know some good ones?" A few girls put up their hands. "Great, well we'll share those a bit later but lets just do some warm-ups for now eh?"

"Okay, so we'll start with a quick chant. Repeat after me: Gryffindor is hot to go. H-O-T T-O G-O. Ah woo! Hot to go! Ah woo! Hot to go!"

The group said exactly what Hermione had said. "Can we make up some moves? Or make a pyramid?" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked at the group "Does everyone want to make a pyramid?" There was a mumbled 'yes' over the group. "Great, okay Lav, you wanna take charge?"

Lavender beamed. "Thanks. OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" She shouted. "Hermione's gonna be at the very top of the pyramid, because she's captain. Everyone else, get in height order and we'll work it out from there!"

Everybody bustled around trying to get in order, while Lavender counted. 

"Okay, there's 15 of us!" (A/N Yes, I know that to have 15 ppl would mean that theres heaps of ppl but I need 15 for a decent pyramid size!) "So there is going to be five people at the bottom, four on their backs, three on their's, two on their's and then Hermione on top. Clear?" Lavender didn't wait for a reply. "So everyone, with the tallest people at the bottom, LET'S GET THIS PYRAMID GOING!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

Slowly, everyone started to assemble the pyramid until it was Hermione's turn to get on top. She slowly climbed to the top. She looked down. The pyramid would be three metres tall easy. "I'm up!" She shouted when she finally reached the top.

Parvati flung up her head with joy, but that was enough for Hermione to lose her balance. She tried to grab onto Parvati's shoulder but missed. She could feel herself falling, falling. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. But it never happened. Some one had caught her. 

She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of steel-grey ones which she recognised immediately. All the events of the previous night suddenly came flooding back into her mind. 

She blushed and broke eye contact, "Um wow Draco thanks, you kind of saved my life there."

He shook his head and mumbled something before putting her down and walking off in the direction of the castle.

The other Gryffindor girls, all extremely concerned about her soon surrounded Hermione. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Was that Malfoy?"

"Did you call him Draco?"

"Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head to try and get all the voices out of her head. "I'm… fine. But I'm a bit dizzy. How about we call it a day, eh?"

Everyone nodded their heads, not wanting to upset their new captain.

"Okay, well you all know when our next practise is. I'll see you then."

Everyone began to walk off except for Lavender. She put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and said, "I'll walk back to the castle with you." 

The walk back was silent and Hermione was glad that Lavender hadn't asked anything about Draco. She didn't want to tell her anything. 

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." Lavender said when they reached the portrait of Lady Pearl and Sir Jack.

"Yeah… seeya." Lavender kept walking towards the Gryffindor common room and Hermione whispered the password to Lady Pearl and walked into her room.

Hermione walked into her room and set out her books and began to study. 

*Yep.* she thought *That stumble definitely isn't the only falling I'm doing this year. I just hope Draco's always there to catch me*

**A/N** Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you say KORNY! But its all got to do with the title of my story. Get it? FALLING for you? Well ne ways, Thanks HEAPS to morgish for the pyramid idea! This chapter is dedicated to you and I hope you don't mind that I actually used your idea! And also to AlienSmile13, featherquill and cute kitty who keep reviewing my chappys! Thanks! Also thanks to anyone else I left out! I really appreciate your reviews!


	7. Chapter Seven: Conversations and Announc...

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Seven: Conversations and Announcements.

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. And the book 'Looking for Alibrandi' is written by Melina Marchetta and is published by Penguin. It's a good book. You should read it.

**Summary:** Hermione and the gang's 7th year at Hogwarts. Stuff's gonna happen. HG/DM. 

**A/N:** Umm thanks to my reviewers! Which wasn't actually a lotL but ne way please still review! 

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

Hermione studied for about two hours before finally taking a break. She realized that lunch would have finished long ago and she had missed it, so she went into the common room to make herself a cup of coffee. 

She walked over to the coffee maker, which she had called 'Caffy' and had brought from home and bewitched to work at Hogwarts. She made herself some coffee and walked over to a couch and sat down. 

She looked over at the coffee table and saw a book. _Looking For Alibrandi_. She picked it up and looked inside the cover. 'Cho Chang' was written in it. Hermione had already read the book and it was a muggle story and she figured it was Cho's book and she probably wouldn't mind her reading it so she picked it up and began to read.

_You know, a wonderful thing happened to me when I reflected back on my year_

_'One day' came_

_Because I finally understood._

A few hours later, Hermione had finished the book. She closed it and put it down on the table, just as Draco and Tristan walked in. Hermione stood up and attempted to talk to him.

"Dra- Malfoy. We need to talk."

Draco signalled for Tristan to leave them alone and Tristan walked over to their dorms

"We've got nothing to talk about."

"Malfoy."

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked impatiently

"You know perfectly well what I want to talk about. It was a mistake. We just got caught up in the moment." She said, looking at her toes.

He smirked. "Oh. You mean our little 'encounter'. Don't worry. I won't tell Potty and Weasel about our little secret."

Hermione smiled a little bit. At least he was talking to her now. "Thanks."

"Well, must go. Got plenty more fans waiting for me out there. You can't be the only girl I get with this week and I wouldn't want to keep the other girls waiting now would I?" He smirked once more and called out, "Landies! Come on, I want to go again" and walked back out of the common room with Landies in tow, checking out Hermione as he walked out.

*Why is he always so moody? One moment he's the sweetest guy ever and just fun to hang around with and the next he goes back to this egotistical, arrogant prick. I mean, what's with that?*

Hermione went out of the common room too and decided to go down to the Gryffindor common room.

She whispered the password to the Fat Lady (Lion heart) and walked in. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess so she walked over and sat down next to Ron. 

"Hey guys."

Harry and Ron looked up. "Oh, hey 'Mione. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much, I just thought I'd drop by and visit you."

"Okay." He replied

"Checkmate." Ron grinned madly at Harry. "I won, I won!" Ron started to do a victory lap around the common room and Hermione laughed at him.

"So 'Mione are you going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? It should be good and Gryffindor need a new Chaser anyway. And I'm the captain so I might be able to sneak you in." Harry said.

"Oh, Maybe Harry, I don't know. I'm not the best at flying. Besides, I've got enough to worry about as it is with my O.L.W.S coming up later this year and me being Head Girl and all. Maybe another time."

Harry shook his head. "It's up to you, but you don't know what your missing out on!"

Hermione smiled. "I'll think about it Harry."

Ron came back from his victory lap and put his hands over his belly.

"Time for dinner! Come on guys I'm STARVING over here!" 

Hermione and Harry got up and walked with Ron down to the Great Hall.

When they got there, they sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione helped herself to pasta and pumpkin juice.

At the end of dinner, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. In exactly two months from now, Hogwarts will be having a Queen of Hearts dance." There was an excited murmur from all of the tables. "But being a Queen of Hearts dance, it means that instead of the traditional boys asking the girls to go, the girls must ask the boys. There will be a Hogsmeade weekend in a few weeks for all of you to pick out outfits, however it is not compulsory for you to wear dress robes, you may wear muggle formal wear if you wish. The Head Boy and Girl and the prefects will all be organizing it. Could you all please meet me in my office tomorrow morning for a meeting? That is all. You may go back to your dormitories now."

As soon as Dumbledore was finished talking, a large cheer erupted from the tables. 

"Oh my god 'Mione! What are we going to do?" Parvati called out in distress. "Did you know about this?"

"Calm down Parv, I had no idea about this. And what are we going to do? Well ask a guy to come with us. DUH!"

Hermione made arrangements with the boys for the Hogsmeade weekend and walked back to her common room, thinking about what she was going to wear for the ball, but more importantly, who she was going to ask.

**A/N** Sorry about this chap… I just needed to get Hermione and Draco to talk a bit more and to get in the fact that there is gonna be a ball. Landies isn't doing much at the moment but he'll come into play soon. Anyway, I'll hopefully get the rest of this out by the time the fifth book comes out (it's only 2 sleeps away) because I want you guys to keep reading but I've got a lot of tests to study for, but I'll try anyway. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Shopping

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Eight: Shopping.

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I made up the dresses along with the help of my friend Jackie J Thanks!

**Summary:** Hermione and the gang's 7th year at Hogwarts. Stuff's gonna happen. HG/DM.

**A/N **Hey guys! I just finished my copy of OotP and I loved it! Well anyway, thanks for all of your reviews, which was surprisingly a lot considering the day I uploaded was the say of the OotP book launch, but thanks anyway! Also, a couple of you said that I'm making them seem American instead of Brittish and I'm sorry about this but I'm Australian and I've never been to America or Brittain so I'm just writing the way I speak here. Anyway, enough with my ramblings! On with the story!

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

Hermione awoke early weekend of the Hogsmeade excursion. 

The meeting with Dumbledore, weeks before had been quite uneventful. He just said that the boys would have to organise decorations and the lay-out of the hall, and Cho and Hermione would have to find entertainment and organise a menu, which didn't help Hermione's work load, what with the cheerleading practises twice a week now. 

She had arranged to go to Hogsmeade with Cho and Lavender because the girls didn't want their dates to see their dresses before the big night. Hermione didn't really care, considering that she wasn't going to be going with Harry or Ron anyway, but decided to go with the girls anyway.

She dressed quickly in a pair of black mytiko flares and a Gryffindor hoodie and woke Cho. 

"Mother of Merlin 'Mione I'm up already!" she grumbled, getting out of bed. Cho gathered her clothes together and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

Hermione banged on the door. "I'm going to get Lavender! I'll see you in a minute!"

"Okay!" Cho called back.

Hermione walked out of the Head common room and towards the Gryffindor common room. 

On the way, she passed Malfoy and Pansy making out outside the Prefect bathroom. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy, seeing Draco like that but simply passed it off as hunger pains.

"Jeez! Get a bloody room!" She called. 

Pansy detached herself from Malfoy's face "I'm sorry what was that? Did the little Mudblood have something to say? Is she just a wittle bit jealous that I've got Draco now and not her?" she asked cruelly.

"Yes actually Parkinson, I did have something to say! I said get-a-bloody-room!" Hermione smiled innocently and began to walk off again, but changed her mind and turned around and said, "Oh by the way, 20 points off Slytherin for irresponsible behaviour in the corridors. And a further ten for using the most over-used insult ever on the Head Girl!" She winked and continued walking towards the Gryffindor common room before Malfoy could start taking points off her. 

When she got there, she walked over to the girls' dormitories and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Someone called from the inside.

She walked in and found Lavender sitting down on her bed, revising her Divination homework. "Hey Lav! You ready to go?" Hermione asked

"Just a minute. _Foldeo" _Lavender put the folding spell on her star charts and they began to fold themselves up. "Alright, I'm ready."

Hermione smiled at her and walked back out of the room again, with Lavender behind her. 

"Are you getting new dress robes or muggle formal wear?" Lavender asked when they got back to the common room, and they were seated around the burning fire, Cho now out of the shower.

"I think I'll get muggle wear." Cho replied.

"Yeah me too." Hermione joined in.

"Okay well if you two are, I suppose I will too," Lavender joined in "I heard that there's actually a new shop opening down at Hogsmeade that sells all sorts of muggle clothes. I think I'll get my stuff from there. What do you think?"

"Yeah, okay I'll go there too." Cho agreed.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, okay."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Lavender said enthusiastically.

The three girls picked up their bags and walked out of the common room and towards Hogsmeade.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

"Does this make my bum look big?" Cho asked anxiously.

Hermione laughed. "No Cho, you're butt is perfectly in proportion with the rest of your body."

Cho smiled and surveyed herself in the mirror once more. She was wearing a blue one-shoulder dress that fitted tightly until the waist and then flowed out until it reached her ankles where it had little white flowers on it. "This is the one. I'm going to go pay for it." She said with a smile.

Lavender was the next girl to pick out a dress for. Hermione and Cho searched and searched until finally Hermione found a beautiful yellow dress with wide white strips around the side, which criss-crossed at the back. Hermione passed it over the curtain of the changing room and waited for her to come out.

Lavender loved the dress and went to pay for it along with Cho. 

When the two girls got back from the cash register, they went on search for Hermione's dress, but they both came back, ten minutes later, empty handed. 

"We couldn't find anything we thought you'd like" 

"That's okay, we can g-" Hermione was cut off by a woman tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Are you three from Hogwarts?" She asked, eagerly.

"Er, yes." Hermione replied.

"Well, I know you have a ball coming up and I overheard you two saying that you couldn't find her a dress. I just thought I might be able to help. You see, we just received a huge delivery and most of the new stock is out the back. If you'd just accompany me, I think I have something you'd be rather interested in."

Hermione looked from Cho to Lavender and just shrugged. The lady had already began to walk out the back to Hermione got up and began to follow her. 

The back store room was a white room out the back of the shop, and today it was filled with some of the nicest dresses Hermione had ever seen. The shop assistant that was helping them walked over to a rack in the middle of the room and searched through it until finally she pulled out a dress.

Hermione gasped. It was perfect. At the bottom of the dress it was a very dark shade of green, but as the dress went up the green got lighter and lighter and it finished with wide strip of white. It was a bustier dress and flared out at the bottom, and it had a sort of v-shaped waistline. 

"Can I try that on?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Absolutely."

Hermione went to try it on and came out a few minutes later. The dress fitted like a dream and looked like one too.

Cho and Lavender nodded, that this dress was, _the one._

Hermione giggled in excitement. "Alright, I'm going to go change. Can you guys go pay for this for me?" She passed the girls a few dozen galleons and went back into the changing room feeling confident that she had bought the best dress in the whole shop.

The two girls walked out of the shop, with their purchases in their hands and headed back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: **Do you guys like this chapter? I had to put it the shopping somewhere. The next scene is going to be the match! YAY! That's going to be fun to write. Okay now dedications….

**Dragonsprincess- **I've finished my copy too! But I still like the third one best. I don't think my chapters will be getting much longer but thanks for reviewing anyway!

**A-nonny-mouse- **lol thanks!

**Erica- **thanks for reviewing!

**Charlotte and xxl3itchyxx-** I'm sorry if you felt that way about my characters. As I said, I'm Australian and I'm just doing as best as I can! 

**Eth and ₤ĩſ @πĢєℓ þґıŋ¢€$§- **Yeah of course I'll finish! OotP was great though!!

**princess-m- **Thanks for reviewing! Your fic is really cool too!

**Darli- **Thanks, I've got some longer chapters comin up soon!

**Angelgurl06- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Autumn- **Thanks

**Tiktitikain- **you gotta have the cheesiness! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jez- **lol here it is…

**Draca- **Thanks!

**Bluefuzzyelf and Vegito004- **He didn't get much of a mention except for the bashing seen.

**Echoed- **I'll try and work harder and yeah, Hermione is a wild child!

**hP fAn Fo LyFe- **I love it too!

**Brooke L Potter- **Thanx for reviewing!

**Sarah- **sorry, I meant duties!

**AlienSmile13- **Thanx for reviewing again!

**soph** **and** **Angel125- **Thanks!

**Melissa- **me too!

**DiOsA4u – **I thought I wouldn't get many either but I got HEAPS!

**Jessica and Caroline- **Thanks for reviewing!

**RandomFan- **Omg! Your review was my favourite! I absolutely love your name!

**FieryPhoenix- **Thanks for reviewing! Your fic is really cool too!

**Tangratara- **Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine: The Match

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Nine: The match

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story line, and Tom Felton. :P and Landies. And Lady Pearl. And Sir Jack. Wow! I do own a lot actually! I feel so special J

**Summary:** Hermione and the gang's 7th year at Hogwarts. Stuff's gonna happen. HG/DM. 

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! I got heaps for my last two chapters and that's REALLY cool!!! I've already written the next chapter but I'm waiting for some more reviews before I upload it.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

"Come on guys! Be confident! I have full faith in all of you!", Hermione said encouragingly to the rest of the Gryffindor cheerleading squad. It was the day of the match and everyone was practically shaking with excitement. "Has everyone got their costumes on?" She looked around at the outfit she and Lavender had designed. It was a deep red midriff tee with a giant gold 'G' on it and gold stripes around the edges of it and a short pleated red and gold skirt. "Okay come on, let's get out there!" 

The team ran out with Hermione out front, and the cheerleading squad got a larger applause than the actual soccer team. 

The referee went out into the middle of the field and looked at the two soccer captains. "Shake hands please." Harry and Malfoy slowly and grudgingly shook hands and turned back to the ref. "Now you two boys are aware that you are getting marked on your performance so no cheating!" She said, sternly. The boys nodded. "Well then, lets get going!" 

The game was full of action, as both teams were quite good, constantly having possession but then having the ball intercepted. By the end of the third quarter, the score was tied, one all.

"Come on guys! You can do it!" Hermione yelled from the sidelines.

"Exactly." Hermione turned to see Malfoy standing in front of her, looking very smug.

"And what's that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

"Guys can do it. Not girls. Football is a guys' sport. That's why you're the cheerleaders and we're the players. _Girls-cannot-play-football"_ He said, accentuating every word of his final sentence.

Hermione smirked. "Oh yeah? How much are you willing to bet on that?"

Malfoy smirked back. "Ten Galleons."

"Deal." Hermione turned to Lavender and told her to take charge and then ran onto the field. She told Harry she was going to play and then ran into position.

Ron took the ball from the centre and kicked to Hermione. She had been playing a lot of football in the park with her neighbour, Oscar, over the Summer and had become quite good. She easily dribbled the ball to the 25-yard line, dodging some Slytherin players on the way. She looked ahead to see Malfoy sprinting towards her, so she kicked backwards a bit and went to run after it but felt herself fall backwards, because Malfoy had tripped her. She grabbed onto something for support but ended up grabbing Malfoy and falling to the ground, with him on top of her.

Malfoy smirked at her. "Brings back the memories, doesn't it?" Hermione blushed a darker red then her shirt and Malfoy put his head down closer to her ear and whispered, "And if I'm not mistaken, Granger, I'd say you were enjoying this position."

Hermione half-laughed and looked him in the eyes. "Well, you mistaken actually. Sorely mistaken. Now if _you _wouldn't mind getting off me, I've got some serious ass-kicking to do." She smiled innocently at him and he climbed off her.

The referee blew his whistle and called, "Penalty kick to Granger!"

Hermione's heart was thumping as she walked over to the penalty line. The Slytherin team were making a wall near the gall and she could hear the cheering squads chanting. The horn for the end of the match went off in the distance.

She took a run-up and went for it. Blaise Zambini, the goalie, dived for it, but the ball went right over his head and into the goals.

The Gryffindor teams erupted with cheers and Hermione thrust her hands in the air, before doing a couple cartwheels and being lifted up onto the shoulders of the Gryffindor team and carried over to the cheering squad. Hermione jumped off the boys and over to the girls, getting huge hugs from all of them.

When she was done with the cheering squad, she jogged over to Malfoy, who was slumped against the goals, probably sulking.

"Now remind me Malfoy, what were you saying earlier about girls not being able to play football?"

He turned to face her. "It was a fluke."

She smiled. "Well, fluke or no fluke, I got a goal and made Gryffindor win so you owe me ten galleons."

Hermione looked at Malfoy as he got the money out of his back pocket. (AN Okay, just ignore the fact that he has so much money in his pocket, it's convenient!) Was it just her or was there a small smile playing at his lips as he handed her the money?

She smirked at him and began to walk away but Malfoy called after her. "Hermione!" She turned around quickly, not used to hearing her first name coming out of his mouth.

"Yes?"

He jogged up to her and held out his hand. "Truce?"

She was startled by this question. "I beg your pardon?"

"A truce. You know, no more enemies."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes for some sign of this being a joke but could only see sincerity and hopefulness there.

She smiled and shook his out-stretched hand. "Truce."

He smiled back. "Cool. I'll walk back to the castle with you then."

Hermione looked around the field to see basically everyone else gone. "Sure."

They began to walk back. "Sooo, do you want to talk about anything?" She asked.

"Actually, I have got something to talk to you about. You stole my smirk."

Hermione laughed. "Excuse me?"

"You stole my smirk."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

Hermione laughed again. "Well, I'm sorry. It's my smirk now and you're not getting it back!"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Thief."

Hermione punched him playfully on the arm and the two of them walked back to the castle, chatting and laughing all the way, like they had been best friends for years.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***


	10. Chapter Ten: Finding a partner

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Ten: Finding a partner

**Disclaimer: **I own this story line and Landies but that's about it. I had some help with the Italian stuff 'cos I don't speak Italian so if it's wrong don't blame me, just tell me! 

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! I got LOADS of reviews for the past few chapters which is really cool and I've reached 100! YAY! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers for the past few chapters, it takes too long to thankyou by name but I will in a few more chapters ahead.

**Ok, parts of this chapter are written in Italian so I'm going to write the translations in _Italics_! Umm, I'm not very good at Italian so if any of you readers  are Italian and I've got stuff wrong (which I'm sure I have) please feel free to correct me.**

^____^= Draco thoughts

*____*= Hermione's thoughts

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S**

The next morning, Hermione awoke early and showered and got dressed. She walked with Cho to the Gryffindor common room, where they met the boys and started to walk towards The Great Hall. 

Harry walked to The Great Hall with his arm around Cho's shoulder, and Ron the same, with Lavender. She knew that Harry and Cho, and Ron and Lavender would be going to the Ball together and part of her wished she had someone like that where she knew she would definitely be going with them. Instead of now, where she had all these mixed emotions about who to ask and how to ask them. Dean and Seamus already had dates, as did most of Gryffindor, and there weren't many people left she could ask. 

When they arrived at The Great Hall, they walked over to the Gryffindor table and began to eat. 

Ron and Harry almost immediately started talking about Quidditch and Hermione zoned out.

She looked across to the Slytherin table and saw Draco, having an inanimate conversation with Blaise Zambini. He looked up and caught her eye. He smiled at her and then turned back to his conversation with Blaise.

She thought back to the previous night. After she and Draco had gotten back from the match, they talked for hours, and it was amazing how much she had found out about him in such a short time span. Once his façade was gone, Draco was a really nice and funny guy to be around. *And it would be great to go to the ball with _him. _Whoa! Where did that come from?* Hermione shook her head from these thoughts. Even if she had have wanted to go with him, which she didn't, *cough cough* he was already going with Pansy, although he had told her that he didn't really want to go with her, he sort of had to. But, all the same, he was going with her.

Hermione felt slightly happier that he wasn't happy about going with Pansy. *But he's still not going with you* The little annoying voice inside Hermione's head just wouldn't shut up, *It's not like I care anyway. He's just my friend. *

Hermione had had enough to eat, and the little argument going on inside her head was driving her mental, so she said goodbye to Harry and Ron and walked back to her common room.

"Enigma." She whispered the password to Lady Pearl (After much argument, Draco had finally agreed to change it) and stepped through the portrait hole.

Tristan was sitting on the couch, reading a book, the title of which was written in Italian.

It was then that Hermione realized she hadn't even talked to him once all year and she decided she would use now as a chance to get these voices out of her head, and have a chat with him.

She walked over to the chair next to the couch and sat down. "Hi Tristan. What are you reading?"

He seemed startled at her talking to him and the use of his first name but replied anyway. "Oh hi. Um, I'm just catching up on my Italian. My mother and father are taking me to visit my family in Italy this Summer and they want me to be able to speak Italian with my family."

"Did you just start?"

"No, I can speak fluently, I'm just revising." Hermione nodded,  "Can you speak any Italian?" he asked.

Hermione beamed. Her neighbour, Oscar was Italian and he had taught her quite a lot. She knew heaps of Italian now. She nodded her head and said, "Si."

 "Say something."

"Err, Mi chiamo, Hermione. (_My name is Hermione)"_

Tristan smirked at the basic ness at what she'd said but replied anyway, "Ciao Hermione, come stai? (_Hi Hermione, How are you?)" _ 

"Bene. _(good/ well)" _ She was enjoying this conversation.

"Molto Bene. (_very good.)"_  He replied.

Then an idea struck her. Tristan probably wasn't going to the Ball yet with anyone, because he was the only student who had already graduated, apart from Cho, but Cho was going with Harry. And Hermione couldn't go to the ball with who she really wanted too,(cough*draco*cough) so she took a chance with Tristan. "Vieni a ballare con me? (_Will you go to the ball with me?)"_

Tristan seemed taken aback at first that she'd known how to say that but eventually answered, "Si. (_yes)"_

"Grazie. _(Thank you)_" Hermione got up and walked towards her dorm. "Ciao Tristan!"

"Ciao Bella. (_Goodbye Beautiful)_" He replied.

Hermione blushed and smiled again before going into her dorm and doing some homework. 

When she was done, she put on her pyjamas (a blue spaghetti strap top with clouds and matching shorts) and went down into the common room.

It was quite dark outside now and Tristan had gone into his room and Draco was now sitting on the couch, looking through Tristan's Italian book.

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He looked up at her. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi." She replied. "Why are you reading Tristan's Italian book?"

"This is Italian? Jeez, it just looks like the author's gone crazy on the keyboard." Hermione laughed. "How did you know it was Tristan's?"

"Oh, I came into the common room before and he was reading it. We had a bit of a conversation in Italian." She explained.

Draco seemed curious "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much." Hermione tossed around the idea of telling Draco she was going to the ball with him and finally decided she would. "I asked him to go to the ball with me."

"You WHAT?!" He exploded (AN No not literally, lol I'm not that mean!), standing up "What, I mean, Why?"

Hermione was slightly angry that he'd reacted this way. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I didn't have a partner and I thought he seemed pretty nice." She stood up too.

"Nice?!?! Hermione, you don't know him the way I do. Tristan is not _nice."_

Hermione was now fully angry that he was reacting this way. "Well, I'm sorry you don't approve of my partner. But speaking of _nice, _do you seriously think Pansy is _nice?"_

"I told you last night Hermione, I don't want to go with Pansy! We're family friends and my father would have a fit if I didn't say yes to the slut! It wasn't my bloody fault!" 

Hermione was scared at his sudden outburst and felt a tear stream down her face. 

He paused at this point and lowered his voice and sat back down. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to react this way it's just that… if I could… if I could've gone with who I'd wanted to… I wouldn't be going with Pansy. I'd… I'd be going with you, 'Mione and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Draco put his head in his hands. "Don't cry 'Mione, please don't cry." 

Hermione continued to cry. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest.

"What? Why are you sorry? I reacted that way because I didn't want you to be hurt but I ended up hurting you. _I'm _Sorry 'Mione."

"It's OK." Draco continued to hold her and she wiped away her tears. "I'm glad we're friends."

Draco's heart stung. The 'f' word again. ^Just friends Draco, she doesn't like you anymore than that so you may as well accept it^

"Yep. _Friends._" ^Nothing more, nothing less^ "Look, it's getting late, we better go to bed." He pointed out.

"Okay." She reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and walked over to her door. "Night Draco." She said and stepped into her dorm, shutting the door behind her. 

Draco stood there, in the same spot for about five minutes after she'd left, in a bit of a daze after what had just happened. Eventually, his brain started to work again. "Night 'Mione." He whispered into the darkness.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S**

**AN **Okay, I got this chapter up now and I think that it's my longest so far! The ball is the next chapter so it will probably take me a bit longer to write… Sorry! Review please!!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Ball

**Title: **Falling for You

** Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Eleven: The Ball

**Disclaimer: **I own this story line and Landies but that's about it. The song is called 'Change.' And it's by Good Charlotte.

**AN **Okay, most of this chapter is going to be written from first person, alternating POV's between Draco and Hermione.  I seriously recommend listening to 'Change' while reading this chapter. If you haven't got it, you should download it.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

Hermione. nHermionThe day of the ball had finally come. Classes had been cancelled for the day, in spirit of The Ball.

Draco and Hermione, along with all the prefects, had the job of setting up the decorations. They were going for a Winter/ Love sort of theme. 

They all met in The Great Hall at about 11 in the morning. They split the duties and got to work.

Hermione and Draco had been assigned to put all the fake snow around the room. 

"So 'Mione, where are we supposed to put it?" Draco asked.

"Uh, wherever I suppose. Just wherever you think looks good." She answered.

"Okay."

It took quite a while to decorate the hall, even with all the helpers but in the end, they managed to finish it all by four o'clock.

The finished result was amazing. There was a large un-melt able ice sculpture in the middle of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty and fake snow all around the edges of the windows. The usual four house tables had been split into lots of small round ones, leaving a large square in the centre of the floor for dancing.  There were love-heart paper-chains hanging on the walls and the hall was lit by lots of floating red lanterns.

"Good job everyone." Hermione congratulated. "You've still all got three hours to get ready!"

"So go on, scoot!" Draco said jokingly.

The prefects all headed in the direction of the exit. Draco followed. He turned around to face Hermione. 

"You coming?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure"

They both walked to their common room and up to their dormitories to get ready for The Ball.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

HERMIONE POV 

I looked at myself approvingly in the mirror. 

I had my hair out in soft curls, flowing down my back and I had a green flower behind my ear. I had on a green and silver pendant necklace around my neck. I put on some black mascara, some silver eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss to complete the look. I had on my gown and a pair of glass slippers, similar to Cinderella's.

And that exactly what I felt like. Cinderella. Ever since I was young I liked getting dressed up, and now, as a teenager, I loved it. 

Cho was all dressed up in her gown too. I had to admit, she looked pretty stunning too.

"You look great 'Mione!" Cho said excitedly.

"You too Cho!"

Cho beamed. "Awww, thanks. I hope Harry thinks so too! You ready to go?"

I looked at myself once more in the mirror and turned back to Cho. "Sure are!" I opened my door and walked out, with Cho behind me.

DRACO POV 

I was sitting on a couch in our common room, across from Tristan, trying to kill time. Well, that's what I told myself anyway. Deep down, I knew I was just aching to see Hermione.

Unlike the girls, I didn't need to take forever to get ready. I had on a simple Muggle tux, except instead of having a white shirt, black tie; I was in all black except for my white satin tie.

Why _did _girls take so long to get ready? Something I'll never figure out…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Hermione's door opening. She and Cho stepped out. My jaw dropped.

"Wow 'Mione, you look… wow." Smooth Draco, real smooth.

She giggled. "You don't look too bad yourself Draco."

Cho giggled too. "Well 'Mione I'm going to go find Harry, I'll see you there!" The two girls hugged and Cho rushed out of the common room.

Tristan had gotten up and extended his arm to Hermione. She gratefully took it and they walked out of the common room. When they got to the portrait hole, Hermione looked over her shoulder and waved to me before walking out with Tristan. I figured it was about time I went to get Pansy.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

HERMIONE POV 

The Hall looked fantastic. It was so romantic. 

Tristan and I were dancing to a bit of a slow song. It was rather awkward dancing with Tristan after the things Draco had said. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head. Draco was just being like an over-protective big brother.

The song finished and a faster one came on. Tristan leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Hey, this is fun. Maybe afterwards we could go back to my dorm and have some more… fun."

Ugh. You're kidding me. Maybe Draco was right. I blushed and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Uh, yeah. Maybe not." He didn't look too pleased with my answer. "Um, I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back in a minute."

DRACO POV 

I sat, watching Hermione dance with Tristan from my table. We had hired an Australian wizarding cover band for the evening, 'The wizards from Oz'. They weren't half bad. Well, from what I'd heard of them. I had been too busy staring at Hermione and Tristan to bother actually listening. Pansy had given up trying to get me to dance with her long ago and had gone off with some other 7th year. Not that I cared. 

I felt the jealousy rising up in me, seeing Hermione so close to Tristan. She should be in my arms, not Tristan's.

Tristan leaned down and whispered something in Hermione's ear. It made her blush a bit, and made her quite obviously feel uneasy. She said something to Tristan I couldn't quite hear and walked over to the drink table. I seized my chance.

I walked over to the drink table, approaching her from behind. 

"Good evening Milady."

Hermione turned around and smiled at me. Ah, that smile. "Good evening kind Sir." She replied, curtsying.

I picked up her hand and kissed it. "May I have the next dance?"

She blushed and pretended to ponder about it for a minute but smiled and said, "I suppose so."

I lead her onto the dance floor, when a slow song came on. It was quite a good song too

I am lost in the see-thru, 

I think you lost yourself too.

Throughout all of this confusion, 

I hope I somehow get to you.

I wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist and she wrapped hers' around my neck and we began to dance.

_I practiced all the things I'd say, to tell you how I feel,_

And when I finally get my chance, it all seems so surreal. 

_'Cause from the first time I saw you, I only thought about you, _

_I didn't know you, I wanted to hold onto, _

_the things you'd never say to me,_

She snuggled her head in close to my chest and closed her eyes.

_'Cause you said,_

_You can't change the way you feel, _

_I could never do that, I could never do that, _

_But you can't tell me this aint real, 'cause this is real, and you would see right through that._

_In the end, it's all I've got, so I'm gonna hold onto that, _

_So I'm gonna hold on and on and on and on._

_Now you've got me watching your eyes, _

_You got me waiting just to see,_

_if it goes the way it never will,_

_your eyes are watching me,_

She smelt like strawberry and vanilla. I loved being in this position with her. It felt so warm and so _right._

_And now you've got me thinking 'bout the first time that __I met you,_

_Standing in a crowded room, but I could only see you,_

_And I hope my words will get through, 'cause now I can't forget you, _

_I want to tell you, If only I could reach you, _

_And make you feel this way_

It was amazing how much this song related to my situation with Hermione.

_But you said,_

_You can't change the way you feel, I could never do that, I could never do that, _

_But you can't tell me this aint real, 'cause this is real, and you would see right through that. _

_In the end, it's all I've got, so I'm gonna hold onto that, _

_So I'm gonna hold on and on and on and on and on and on and on an on.._

The song slowly faded away and we were left in silence. Okay, it's now or never, I have to tell her how I feel. Right… NOW!

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled into my chest.

"Uh, I, er, need to tell you something."

"Go on." Her tone was cautious, almost as if she was scared about what I was about to say.

She still hadn't lifted her head from my chest.

"Uh, Hermione. I, er… I think I'm in love with you."

HERMIONE POV 

"Uh, Hermione. I, er, I think I'm in love with you."

My head shot from his chest and I looked him in the eye. I wanted to tell him I felt the same way, but there were a thousand thoughts pounding through my head. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Draco. I, I, I lo-" I broke into full-fledged tears at this point and couldn't go on. "I'm sorry, I can't. I, I have to go." The look on his face was one of pure devastation and defeat. I couldn't take it anymore so I did the one thing I always did to get away from my problems. I ran.

DRACO POV 

She ran. Hermione Granger, the one girl that I ever, truly loved, ran. Away. Away from me. Again.

As she sprinted out of the Hall, I felt one lone tear streak down my face.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

**AN **Awww! Isn't it sad! Okay, yeah, yeah I know I wrote it and it didn't have to be sad but yes it did because it just does. But never fear, it will end in a Hermione/Draco ending. Quite sweet too. Awww anyway. Do you know what I would LOVE??? If, you go and press that little 'GO' button down in the corner, (As long as it's not set on 'Report Abuse'. Preferably, on 'Submit review') Can you PLEASE press it and review? I nice, big fat JUICY review PLEASE!!!

K well that's all from me for now! Toodles!


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Dream Part II

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Twelve: The Dream- Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I own this story line and Landies. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the rest of it yada yada yada do I really need to do this?

**AN **Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you on a semi-cliffhanger there! Anyway, here is the next chapter. This is the second last chapter so I only have one more to go! I'll miss you guys! Thanks to all my reviewers. When I finish the story I'll name you all. Anyway, on with the story…

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

Hermione had not slept a wink that night. The events of the previous night were flooding through her head, like a broken record player. Dancing with Draco, how perfect the song had been, his confession, her uncertainty, and finally and most painfully, the look on his face as she fled the Hall. 

She closed her eyes and unsuccessfully tried to rid herself of those thoughts. *Not thinking about your problems isn't going to make them go away, Hermione. And running from them didn't seem to help the matter either.*

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her alarm clock playing the 'Chirpy Chickens' tune. That meant it was eight o'clock and Hermione had been up all night. She got out of bed and started to get dressed. She walked over to her wardrobe, where she had taped her timetable. She scanned the piece of paper with her finger until she came across her first subject for the day.

*Oh no. Potions. That's just what I need*

Cho hadn't returned from The Ball, and Hermione assumed she would just be with Harry.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and removed the make-up from all over her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was tear-stained so she went down to the bathroom and washed her face in warm water. The after-effects from the previous night hadn't totally gone away so she did a charm on her face to make it look normal again.

She cautiously stepped into the common room, careful to avoid any confrontation with Draco. Once she saw the coast was clear, she slipped out of the common room and down to The Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already at the Gryffindor table, stuffing their faces with food. 

This was what Hermione needed. A predictable guy, where she always knew their next move. Someone safe. 

But what you need isn't always what you want.

Draco had that thrill of spontaneity about him. She never knew what was coming. And she loved that about him. 

*Well it's just a tad bit late now isn't it, Hermione?* 

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

"Hi 'Mione, wasn't last night a blast?" Ron greeted, with his mouth full of food.

Hermione had to fight the tears from reforming in her eyes. "Yeah, great."

She looked over at the Slytherin table, but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

She looked down at her plate, but the talk of last night around the table made her lose her appetite. Instead of eating, she just sat there, absent-mindedly pushing her food around her plate. "Hey guys, I think I might just head off to Potions. I'll see you there." Hermione started to get up from the table but Harry stopped her.

"No, wait, 'Mione. We'll come too." Ron and Harry got up and picked up their bags and the trio headed off to the dungeons.

They took their time getting to class, so by the time they got there, Snape was just starting the class. They hurried to their seats without being noticed and Snape started taking the role. Hermione wasn't listening until he got to Draco's name.

"Malfoy?" There was silence and Hermione realized he wasn't there. Snape just continued down the role until he had finished and started to explain the lesson.

Hermione was in a daze for most of the lesson and her potion ended up turning a horrible shade of green instead of hot pink, which resulted in Snape looking as if all his Christmases had come at once and rewarding her 0 marks for the lesson.

At lunch, Hermione once again looked over at the Slytherin table, to find Draco was still absent. A horrible feeling began to stir around her heart. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like it.

Malfoy's absence remained throughout the rest of the day. And although he was physically absent, he was present in her thoughts constantly.

By the time she reached the Head common room at the end of the day, she was totally exhausted from her lack of sleep the previous night and stressful day. She trudged up to her room, after seeing the Malfoy was yet again missing in the common room and collapsed onto her bed. Not bothering to change out of her robes, she closed her eyes and almost instantly, sleep washed over her.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

Hermione looked around her to see a familiar scenery. She was in a Hogwarts corridor, on her way to class when a Dementor zoomed over close to her. 

She felt all her happy memories being sucked out of her and the cold swept over her. It was as if she would never be happy again.

She reached into her robe for her wand and pointed it at the Dementor. "_Expecto Patronus_!" she yelled. 

A bright silver light shot out of the end of her wand and towards the Dementor. Upon arrival of the Patronus, the Dementor turned around and glided away.

The Patronus walked over to her and her body was filled with instant warmth. It leaned into her ear and whispered "Don't worry, you're safe with me. You're _always _safe with me." But this time when it walked away, the warmth didn't stay in her body, instead, she was drained of it and she was filled with loneliness. 

She called after it, "Don't leave me, _please_ don't leave me!" But it continued to walk, ignoring Hermione's calls.

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat and bolted upright. It wasn't that she'd never had this dream before, no, in fact she was quite used to it. But tonight something was different. Tonight she had recognized the Patronus, and knew exactly what she had to do. He was her patronus, her protector, and she had to get him back.

She took out some parchment and a quill and began to write a letter.

Dear Draco… 

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

**AN **Hey guys! Wow I'm so sorry I took so long to update. My computer wouldn't let me get into fanfiction.net. Anyway, I've done it now and I have something else to say! If ne of you want to read a REALLY good story, read 'Goodbye: A Hermione and Draco Story' by my buddy, IFeltOnTom! It's a bit angsty but its reallllllyyyy good! K well cya next chapter!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Reconciliation

**Title: **Falling for You

**Author: **Evie DuGrey (soon to be Evie Malfoy. That will be my name for the next story I write)

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Thirteen: Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** Ah, my last disclaimer! Well, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own the story line, blah blah blah okay maybe it isn't such a big loss for this to be my disclaimer…

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! I got LOADS of reviews for this story. But alas this is the final chapter and this'll be the last you'll see of me for a while, although I'm going to post a thankyou chapter in a few days too. I'll miss ya'll, you've all been great! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers for the ENTIRE story, thanks for all your continuous support of my writing! 

Also, this whole chapter is written from third person but it alternates from Draco to Hermione's scenes. 

So enjoy my final chapter and thanks for reading all of my story so far!

Luv yas all- 

*S*S* Evie DuGrey *S*S*

^____^= Draco's thoughts

*____*= Hermione's thoughts

***S*S*S* DRACO *S*S*S***

Draco lay on his four-poster bed, throwing his hacky-sack at the wall, watching it bounce back to him

"One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine. Two thousand." He silently counted

^Two thousand. Yep, that sounds about right. Two thousand is the amount of times I should be smacked over the head with a Quidditch bat for telling Hermione how I really feel. And I was just starting to get a good friendship with her…^

Draco hadn't slept at all the previous night or any of this night. He hadn't left his room all day and he simply neglected the fact that he had classes.

^I wonder if Hermione's noticed I've been away. No, I doubt it. She was probably too busy laughing at me with the dream team. Jeez, it's times like this that I'm reminded about why I hate Potter and Weasley so much^

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by a tapping sound. He looked up to see a snowy white owl pecking at his window, which he eventually began to realize as Harry's. 

^Oh no, not now. Hermione probably told Potter and Weasley everything that I said and this will either be their death threats or just a letter to say 'ha ha you made a fool of yourself and you can't have her!!'^

Draco gingerly moved towards the window and opened it to let the owl in. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and let her go again.

But, to Draco's surprise, it wasn't Potter or Weasley's scrawl that had written his name on the front of the letter, but Hermione's neat cursive letters.

At this, Draco began to rip open the letter, but then a thought struck him. ^What if this is just to embarrass me even more? What if… nah… stuff that, there's only one way to find out.^

Once he had fully opened the letter, Draco's eyes eagerly scanned the page…

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry about what happened at The Ball. What you said to me was very unexpected and came as a shock to me and I didn't know quite how to react because I didn't know what I felt for you so I just did what I always do… I ran. _

_But, a few hours ago I had a dream and I realized something, something you will probably want to know, although it is not something I am willing to write in this letter incase it is intercepted. But my dream _did_ make me realize something and I really need to talk to you before it's too late. If you don't totally hate me for running away, please meet me by the lake at 5.00 tonight._

_Love Always- Hermione_

A million thoughts were racing through Draco's head. ^Before it's too late? A dream? Love _Always???_^ But there was one thing in particular that was racing through Draco's head. ^5 o'clock!! That's a whole 10 hours away!^

Draco got out a quill and some parchment and wrote a quick letter back to Hermione…

_Of course I don't hate you!_

_ See you then- Draco_

He sent it off with his owl, Lexi, and slumped back onto his bed and started to throw his hacky-sack again. Except this time, instead of counting how many times he should be hit over the head, he was in a much happier mood and simply just threw it at the wall. 

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S* (Still Draco)**

Time was definitely not on Draco's side that night. It seemed to crawl by slower than the rate of Crabbe and Goyle becoming good looking.

Draco looked across at the clock to see that only 6 hours had passed since he had received Hermione's letter and he still had to wait another 4 hours.

^Oh well^ he thought, ^I may as well just go down to the lake now with my Potions book and read up on what I've missed^

Draco grabbed his Potions book and lazily put on his cloak and began to walk out to the lake…

***S*S*S* HERMIONE *S*S*S***

Hermione paced back and forth in her dorm, wondering if she had done the right thing by writing to Draco. *Of course you have! He's your protector, remember?* Hermione mentally scolded herself for doubting it.

She went over to her desk and re-read his letter, 

_Of course I don't hate you!_

 See you then- Draco 

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. She walked over to her wardrobe and began to look through it for something to wear.

She spent about half an hour rummaging through her wardrobe but she eventually just picked out a pair of flared jeans and a white singlet top.

She looked at her watch. 4.00.

*Not long now* She thought. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it and looked out the floor-to-ceiling window. From there, she had a perfect view of the lake.

She could see Draco sitting underneath one of the trees reading, so she decided to just go down there too and talk to him then, instead of staying in her dorm, letting the wait drive her crazy. 

***S*S*S* BOTH *S*S*S***

Draco looked into the distance to see Hermione walking his way. He put down his book and stood up, subconsciously fixing his hair and re-tying his cloak as he waited for her to walk over to him.

After what had seemed like hours, she finally reached the lake.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Draco broke the tension.

"Hi."

Hermione blushed, as though he had just said something really embarrassing, "Hi" she replied

More silence.

"Err you wanted to talk?" He said, tried not to sound too cocky.

"Um, yeah." *Come on Hermione, don't lose your nerve now!* "Look, about what you said at The Ball…"

Draco felt something at the pit of his stomach and began to have some doubts, ^She probably just wants to be friends. Best to back out now…^

"Look Hermione, I'm really sorry if I rushed you or something. I fully understand if you don't feel the way I do and you can just forget all this stuff ever happened if you want. But I did mean what I said last night. Every word… 

I'm not usually like this. I usually keep my feelings to myself. But… with you… it's different… everything is."

More silence. 

Draco just wished she'd say something. Anything! Even her telling him she hated him straight out would have been better than this uncertain silence.

Draco took the silence as her agreement to wanting to forget everything, so, trying to hide his disappointment he said, "Well I guess this is it then. I'll see you around… Sorry…"

He began to walk away. An awful sense of déjà vu ran through Hermione. "No! Draco, wait!"

He spun around.

"I don't want to forget. I don't want this to be it!" she cried

"What?"

"Please." There were tears in Hermione's eyes. "My dream…"

Draco walked back to her and held her in his arms, in effort to try to get her to stop crying.

"Your dream?"

"You… you're my patronus. I need you."

"You need me? But I thought you…"

"Draco, listen to me." Draco stepped out of the embrace and looked her in the eyes. 

She had stopped crying and she was now smiling. "Draco, I realized something… I realized that I love you too!"

"You do?"

Hermione nodded.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

Hermione smiled and Draco leant down to kiss her. The kiss was pure bliss for both of them and they both knew they had made the right decision.****

After a few minutes, a swollen-mouthed Hermione broke away from the kiss and gave Draco a puzzled look.

"Exactly _how _long have you been waiting?"

Draco simply smiled and said, "Too long, my dear. Too long"

***S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S***

**AN **Aww wasn't that sweet! Well, that's the last you'll be seeing of me for a while cos this was the last chapter! I won't be writing a sequel but look out for my next fic, which I'm co-writing with IfeltOnTom.

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!!!

*S*S* Evie DuGrey *S*S*


	14. THANKYOU'S

THANKYOU'S  
  
Howdy guys!  
  
Yeh, it's me again! I'm just here to thank everyone who reviewed etc etc like I said I would!  
  
Okay thanks to all my reviewers-  
  
IFeltOnTom, CracklingStarDust, Autumn, echoed, Sarah, ??? @???? þ???¢E$§, Caroline, RaeAnn, observer, Kerbi, 'div, lonelygirl54, MaNic AngsT, lynxkitty111, wilde_roses, RE16, BlackDragon, morgish, Cute-kitty, lana-la- banana, mICKEY, tomfeltonluver, AlienSmile13, fergiaj, feather-quill1, dolphin-angel, alexa, RianSapphire, dragonsprincess, I ChOo ToEs, mduckslover, Tickled Purple Monkey, Charlotte25, *Icica*, Mione2, Erica, A- nonny-mouse, xx13itchyxx, princess-m, Darli, FieryPhoenix, Angelgurl06, Tikititikain, jez, CrazyGirl002, vegito044, hP fAn Fo LyFe, Brooke L Potter, eth, tangratara, Angel1251, Melissa, soph, RandomFan, bluefuzzyelf, DiOsA4u, Jessica, elvencherry07, RoxyBabi511, I Love Redheads, Britney, Miyu, TfisHot :), koolcatt, Ashley023, QuillGrrl, LynXkittY, LaLa007, Lena, ais, femme fatale, Vain songbird of death, Mery, salanious, MioneMalfoy20, lonelygirl54, forest_spirit, Amy, Nisajra, ThePoTionMaSTEr, Megan, mollie, u no who, Slytheringirl23, eskimopie, Kessalta, Hello, Channy, Shayna  
  
And a special thankyou to the following people for putting me on their favourites list-  
  
Grasshopperwriter CrazyGirl002 ThePoTion MaStEr Mduckslover Dragonsprincess RoxiBabi511 RianSapphire Anglachel Ashley023 Tangratara Lala007 I Love Redheads IFeltOnTom Slytheringirl23 Cazza1  
  
Okay well this is it from me and thanks to everyone who reviewed once again and look out for my next story, which is has no title as yet but it should be good cos im writing with one of the best writers on fanfiction.net, IFeltOnTom!  
  
Cyaz! 


End file.
